New Kids
by leo0820
Summary: Natsu and the Fairy Tail gang attend Fairy Tail Academy. Natsu over hears Mr. Clive reading his email out loud about new students coming next week. Natsu and the gang are very excited to meet the new students, but will the new students appear who they say to be? Will the gang and new kids get along or not? Read my story to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

Before I start my story, I would like to make this clear, so no confusion will happen. If you see (A.N. …), it means author note, I use it to explain something or to translate some word. I'll give a character description in the being, middle, or end of the chapter. One more thing most of the characters don't belong to me, those characters belong to the author of Fairy Tail. So let's start…  
Lucy Heartfillia: A blonde haired teenage girl, smart, pretty, and nice. Almost everyone likes her (A.N. in a friendly way), also the smartest girl in school.

Natsu Dragneel: A pink haired teenage boy, loud, crazy, annoying, and dumb. He is very friendly, likes to fight, troublemaker, and almost everyone likes him (A.N. in a friendly way).

Gray Fullbuster: A raven haired teenage boy, loud, he is a troublemaker, and he has a stripping problem. Almost everyone likes him, in a friendly way.

Erza Scarlet: A red haired teenage girl, scary when angry, kind, and loves cake. Everyone is afraid of her but they still like her.

There will be more characters later in other chapters. Also there'll be different point of views from the characters.

Normal P.O.V (My point of view)

Natsu woke up to ringing noise, his alarm clock obliviously, and fell out of bed. He didn't land on his feet, but his face. "Natsu! You are going to be late if you don't hurry!" Natsu's mom yelled from the kitchen. Natsu got up and looked at his clock and it said, "8:45 a.m." Natsu was going to be late and if he was late today he'll have cleaning duty (A.N. cleaning is the worst punishment for Natsu.). So Natsu quickly got dressed and ran downstairs into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Before you know it he ran to school, and he forgot that he lives 5 minutes to school, so he had 30 minutes before school started.

Natsu spotted his friends and ran to them, he greeted them, "Good morning everyone!"

Lucy, Natsu's best friend, replied, "Good morning Natsu!" Natsu smiled and saw Gray, (A.N. Natsu and Gray are friends and enemies. Natsu likes hot spicy foods, while Gray likes any cold food. Fire v. Ice don't like each other because their opposites like Gray and Natsu.) Natsu started to run and had a face that said "race you to class". Then Gray started running after him but he stopped to pick up his clothes. Everyone else started laughing and heading to homeroom.

Mr. Clive, Natsu's, Lucy's, Erza's, and Gray's homeroom teacher, started taking attendance. Natsu was sleeping during attendance, so Mr. Clive threw all the textbooks in the shelf at Natsu. The whole class started laughing and Natsu finally woke up, Mr. Clive was very angry. Mr. Clive finally snapped, "NATSU YOU HAVE DETENTION AND CLEANING DUTY TODAY! YOU BETTER BE THERE OR ELSE!" Natsu was still in shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu thought.

As the day went along, Mr. Clive had to hunt Natsu down to make sure he stayed for detention and cleaning duty. "You better make sure everything is cleaned and I better see my reflection in it." Mr. Clive said and went back to grading essays. Natsu moaned at the thought of cleaning. Then he heard Mr. Clive say, "So the new students are coming next week." Natsu got excited but then Mr. Clive scolded him. Natsu couldn't wait until next week; he's going to make so many new friends.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Natsu heard Mr. Clive talking about the new students that are coming next week. So, let's see what's going on.

Natsu's P.O.V.

I'm so excited to meet the new students next week, I hope they're awesome. Mr. Clive is looking at me like I'm crazy, then he said, "I never thought I'd ever see you smiling while you clean. So GET BACK TO WORK!" after few minutes the bell finally rang, and I ran out of school immediately after the first ding.

"FINALLY! FREEDOM!" I yelled. After a minute I arrived home but when I entered my mom hit me with her favorite frying pan. "What did I do?" I yelled at her.

"I got an email from Mr. Clive saying you got detention again!" she yelled at me, but she smacked my face with her frying pan again (A.N. Whenever Natsu is hit with something and then he yells you'll know he's ok, so his mom can hit Natsu with her frying pan 100 times if she wanted to).

"Okay, Okay. I know I'm grounded, so please stop." I said calmly.

"No you're not just grounded! You have to clean your room (A.N. Natsu is probably dying right now) and it better stay clean until you live on your own." she yelled back, but with her scary/angry face on.

"Yes ma'am!" I yelled in fear.

"GO NOW!" she yelled. I went to my room and started cleaning very quickly. (A.N. Natsu is very afraid of his mom when she's angry). I get that feeling that I might die when she yells. I finished in an hour and my mom came to check, she gave me a thumbs up.

'Yeah! I'm off the hook!' I thought but then I remembered to text everyone about what I heard. They all replied immediately after I sent them the text they all replied the same thing:

We all know that Natsu. Mr. Clive told us already in HR.

I felt stupid but I kept reading the text.

Natsu, you are so retarded and school isn't for sleeping. So Mr. Clive said you can't meet the new students until Mr. Clive lets you off the hook.

'Now I'm back on the hook. Mr. Clive I hate you' I groaned. "Dinner time!" I heard someone call downstairs, so I rushed down to see what are we having for dinner. We are having pasta, but I'm having pasta with hot sauce (A.N. Natsu loves spicy foods). It also seems like we're going to have with us for dinner, dad must have finished work early today. Dad arrived after a few minutes and mom explained what happened today, instead of being angry or worried, he was laughing at me. We ate dinner and I talked about the new students who are coming next week, but mom said Mr. Clive doesn't want me to scare them. After dinner I did my homework and went to sleep.

Next day

I woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast. I got up to go to school, but when I arrived I saw Mr. Clive, I went up to him and said, "I hate you!"

"I love you too, Natsu." He replied back. 'Oh My God! He pisses me off so much. I wish he'd disappear.' I groaned but also felt like ripping out my hair. Then I saw Lucy, Gray, and Erza, I ran up to them. I hugged Lucy and I wanted to tell her not to become like Mr. Clive, since Mr. Clive is an author and Lucy wants to become an author when she grows up. Then I realized that it's Friday and I started partying. Also the new students are coming on Monday.


End file.
